


25

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	25

男人回到家就看到她穿着自己的衬衫摊坐在沙发上，一边喝酸奶一边发呆，“老婆，我回来了。”她被吓得一抖，酸奶险些洒了出来，男人走过来靠在她身上，手伸进宽大的衬衫揉捏她的奶子:“想不想我，老婆?”她抬起头看向男人，眨了眨眼睛:“嗯。”男人发现她嘴边还有喝酸奶留下的痕迹，看起来异常色情，他的下身竟有了反应，她盯着男人:“老公～怎么了？”男人坐了下来，握住她的手放在肿胀的性器上，她无奈地笑了笑，然后乖巧地跪在地上，男人脱下裤子扔在一边，她刚要将性器含住，男人又把她喝过的酸奶拿了过来，倒在性器上:“你会喜欢的。”她用舌头轻轻舔弄着性器，将酸奶舔弄干净，湿软的口腔包裹住粗长的性器，男人按住她的头不停抽插，抵着喉头射了进去，精液被她吞了下去，男人轻喘着把她抱起来，手伸进穴缝抽插:“老婆，这里好多水。”“嗯～”男人又用手指按压揉捏她的阴蒂，“进来……啊～”她的臀瓣在男人的性器上轻轻摩擦，男人抵着穴口插了进去，激烈地顶弄着。  
“啊～”又是一股浓精射了进去，她的穴口已经泥泞不堪，浓稠的精液从穴口溢了出来，“够不够? 骚货! ”男人用力拍打着她的屁股，掰开她的双腿让小穴暴露出来，“唔……不够……老公继续……”男人把手指插入她的骚穴不停搔刮，精液顺着男人的手指慢慢流下，被肏得微微颤抖的双腿夹住男人的手，男人抽出手指抚上她的乳头，轻轻地绕着乳头划圈:“我的骚老婆，你要把我榨干了。”她的腿勾住男人的腰不停摩擦:“老公～”男人看向她，发现她的眼睛像蒙着一层水雾，湿漉漉的。


End file.
